


Little Green Men

by meletes_muse



Series: Times and Places [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: A series of non-chronological drabbles. This is a Stargate/Sanctuary crossover focussing on Sam's relationship with the Sanctuary. The story begins in July 1979, when Sam is a young teenager, and is told using multiple POVs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sanctuary, Stargate, or any of the characters.

November 1987

Old City - The roof of the Sanctuary

 

 

“Dude, this is so cool!” Henry took another look through the telescope Sam had built.

Sam grinned, “Not bad, huh?”

“Are you kidding? This is awesome! Do you think there are any little green men up there?” He raised two fingers in what Sam assumed was an alien impression, “ _We come in peace!_ ”

Sam laughed, the sound echoed around the ramparts. “Not up _there_ , no. But in other galaxies? Who knows? There’s a _lot_ of universe out there.”

The sound of footsteps announced Helen’s arrival.

“Woah Doc!” Henry exclaimed as Helen appeared carrying three steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He rushed to help her, passing one to Sam and warming his hands on his own.

“Just like old times,” Sam smiled.

“Hmmm, I certainly prefer this to you two taking my telephone apart.”

“We did that _once_!” Sam protested, grinning.

Helen looked pointedly at Henry, who raised his hands in mock surrender. She shook her head, smiling. Yet there was sadness in Helen's deep blue eyes. It had been there for as long as Sam had known her. Tonight, under the stars, it was palpable.

“I don’t know what I would do without you two,” Helen said quietly.

Sam stole a glance at Henry, who gave her a look that said _what do we do?_

It was rare for Helen to be open about her feelings, rare for any of them, really. Sam could count on one hand the number of times they'd talked over the years, _really_ _talked_ , that is - about her Mom, about Helen's past, about how Henry came to the Sanctuary...

So Sam did what Helen had done for her, when she'd first visited the Sanctuary as an angry, grieving teenager: she took Helen in her arms and held her. Taking Sam's cue, Henry did the same.

They stayed on the rooftop for a long time that night, watching the stars.

And Sam wondered about the little green men.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love it if people wanted to suggest prompts for this series: a time (preferably between 1979 and early seasons of Stargate) and a place.


End file.
